


A Lot Like Me

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Tony might have been thinking at the end of Lost and Found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Like Me

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Lot Like Me

They didn't think that I noticed that Carson was a lot like me that I didn't see the movie posters, the Magnum bed, the magazines under the mattress and the movie trivia game. They were wrong though I knew that this little boy was a lot like me. The only difference was that he had a Dad who loved him and a step mom who loved him. The woman who had raised Carson wanted him back because he was her son and you could tell that he missed both his Mom and Dad. When the case was over and his parents came to the headquarters he ran to them and his Dad picked him up and hugged him. He couldn't remember his Dad ever hugging him, or being glad that he was back. When he was twelve his father left him alone in a hotel room for two days and didn't seem happy to find him there when he came back.

Carson was a lucky kid. He had a Mom and Dad who loved him and cared for him. The only thing that his parents cared for was the love of their drinks. He remembered when he was a little boy that they would always have a drink in their hands. The only time he was useful to his mother was when she stuffed him in those sailor suits to parade him around to her friends and the other times she left him alone. Even as a little boy he would have to pour his fathers drink and tell about his day after school was finished.

He watches as the boy steps into the elevator with his parents and turns a wishful look at them. "He reminds me of someone." He said pretending to think of who he reminded him of, but in reality he knew exactly who he reminded him of. He saw Ziva roll her eyes at that comment and then turned to go back to work.

He was glad that Carson's parents cared for him and was glad that a boy that was like him had the love of his parents even if he never had his parents love.

The End


End file.
